Fahrenheit 451
by PFTones3482
Summary: First time with M rated story, feedback welcome (like legit, this is really weird for me). College age Ferb and Mabel live in the same building and have had massive crushes on each other since first meeting. Neither has admitted it, however, until one day when they just both happen to be in the laundry room together. M for sexual content. One-shot.


**Yoooooo. **

**This is nothing like what I normally write, but I was itching to write a scene between my otp of Ferb and Mabel. Kinda weird for an author like me...**

**But I hope you like it! Tell me if you think anything seems too forced. Like seriously, rated M for a reason, but I still somehow managed to keep it cleaner than most. I'm a people pleaser, what can I say?**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, or Fahrenheit 451. Works belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff Swampy Marsh, Alex Hirsch, and Ray Bradbury, respectively.**

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

* * *

><p>Mabel watched him quietly, her mouth shut for once as her eyes roved the teen in front of her.<p>

She was sitting on a dryer in the corner of her dorms singular laundry room, a book dangling from her fingertips. It was for class; _Fahrenheit 451, _by Ray Bradbury. She knew it was a good book, mainly because she had read it last summer. She was merely refreshing her memory of the plot before writing a thesis paper on it.

However, her attention had been drawn from the riveting pages of the ironic book and to the young man in front of her, who was currently wrestling to shove his towels into the washing machine.

His hair was the thing that had caught her attention when she met him at the first floor meeting of the year, nearly three months ago. It was a light green, tinted darker at the edges than in the center and, from what she had heard, was completely natural.

She tilted her head, trying to push down the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. His eyes were gorgeous too. Dark blue, with specks of gold that could only be seen at a close distance. She only knew the gold was there because she had fallen down the stairs about three weeks ago and he had immediately stopped to help her up.

Mabel sighed inwardly, a smile gracing her face and her dimples displayed prominently. He was _such _a gentlemen. And his accent….

She pressed a fist to her mouth and bit down on her thumb, her heart pounding. Okay, so she had a massive crush on Ferb. He was just so sweet, so smart and caring, and he had a fabulous figure, which was a big plus.

Though he often hid it with t-shirts and sweats, Ferb, like most guys, took their shirts off to wash with the rest of the laundry. He had a strong build, not intimidating, but nothing to scoff at either. He swam for fun at least three times a week, and it showed.

Ferb finally shoved the last towel into the washer and slammed the door shut quickly to keep everything from spilling to the floor. As he dove into his pockets for quarters, his eyes landed on Mabel and she realized with horror that she had been staring at him.

She immediately dropped her eyes back to the book, her face so hot that she was surprised her hair didn't burst into flames.

The clinking sound of quarters filled the room, and then the soft whir of the washing machine. Her heart racing, Mabel lifted her eyes ever so slightly only to see Ferb striding over to her, his hands tucked lightly into his pockets.

"That's a good read," said the soft British voice, drawing her gaze from the pages to his face.

Her stomach plummeted and her body coursed with heat as she stared at him, her palms sweating and her heartbeat reverberating through her entire body. "Uh, yeah. I'm reading it for English," she managed to say without stammering.

Ferb smiled lightly. "Quite ironic, isn't it?" he questioned her, tapping one finger against the books cover.

Mabel's throat went completely dry and she gulped, looking down at the paperback binding in her fingers. "Uh, yeah. Considering it's…a book….about burning books," she said, mentally smacking herself for having stated such an obvious sentence.

Ferb merely smiled, a heart stopping, twisting grin that people rarely saw. "What's your major?" he asked softly.

Mabel froze. She couldn't believe he was talking to her. According to his childhood friend Buford, who lived in the next dorm over and was studying Sports Management, Ferb rarely spoke unless necessary.

"I um….I'm majoring in fashion design and business management," she said, biting her cheek at how completely pathetic that must have sounded to him. "You?"

To her utter surprise, Ferb pulled himself up onto the dryer next to her and sat cross legged on top, turning slightly to face her. "Engineering. Phineas-my brother-also majors in that, but he stayed back in Danville to stay with Isabella."

"His girlfriend?" Mabel guessed, her heart calming down as she realized how easy Ferb was to talk to.

The Brit nodded and tilted his head at her. "Do you have any siblings?"

Mabel nodded, shutting her book and setting it on the window sill behind her. "Yeah. My twin brother, Dipper. He doesn't go here though. He got accepted to some small school to major in mythology."

Ferb raised a singular eyebrow, considering the major, before nodding. Mabel chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully, trying to think of other topics to keep him there. "Aren't you friends with Buford? He's in one of my classes."

Ferb smiled and nodded. "Good friends. Have been since we were kids."

Mabel drew her knees up to her chin, taking care to make sure her skirt didn't slip and cause any more embarrassment than she already had. She was at a loss for what to say. "Uh…does he have a girlfriend?"

Ferb's lips twirled up in a grin. "Why? You interested?"

Mabel immediately shook her head. "No! I mean, Buford's nice, but he's not my type."

Ferb laughed lightly, a soft sound that filtered into the air and made Mabel's heart skip a beat. "Good. You're not his type, either."

The girl frowned slightly, not sure if she should be offended or not. Ferb caught her look and gave an impish smile. "Girls. Girls aren't his type. He's dating my friend Baljeet, who goes to school with Phineas and Isabella."

Mabel's mouth formed a soft "oh" and she blushed, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry…I didn't know. Is he open about it?"

Ferb shrugged, leaning forward comfortably on his knees and getting at least four inches closer to Mabel's face. Her heart pounded against her chest so loudly that she swore he could hear it. "He is, but most people don't ask, so he never brings it up."

Mabel nodded and swallowed hard, looking down and clenching her hands into fists, hiding them in the sleeves of her sweater. Ferb tilted his head in an adorable puppy-dog way and she licked her lips carefully.

He reached a hand over and rested it lightly on her shoulder, causing Mabel to jump. "Are you all right?" the 18 year old asked in concern.

Mabel started stammering and grabbed her book, sliding off the dryer. "I uh…yeah I just….have a lot of homework," she said, turning towards the door.

She had gone one step when a tearing sound filled the room. The girl froze and Ferb, who had been getting off the dryer to make sure she actually _was _okay winced, immediately looking away, his face beet red.

Mabel swore as she turned.

The dryer door had caught on her skirt and had torn the light fabric practically in two, the seam at her side split from her hips all the way down her leg. You could see everything under the skirt, and Mabel flushed violently, tears flying to her eyes as she tugged the fabric from the door, gathering it at her side to keep covered.

Ferb gently reached out and grabbed her hand, the one not holding onto her skirt, and he pulled her towards him, shrugging off his sweatshirt and leaning down to tie it around her waist, the dark fabric covering the tear completely.

As he lifted his head, his eyes locked on hers and he froze, their faces mere inches from each other. He winced, seeing the tears in her eyes, and took her hand in his again. "It's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone. Much worse has happened to me, and outside too."

He said it with a slight sparkle in his eyes, but Mabel could feel the concern radiating from him, and she was suddenly very aware of the fact that one of his hands still rested on her hip and the other still had her hand clutched in it. Their faces were so close that she could feel his breath and she swallowed the golf ball growing in her throat.

"I uh…thanks," she whispered, her voice cracking.

They stared at one another, dead silent, for a full minute, hearts pounding. Ferb's mouth had gone completely dry and heat spread through his body as he looked at her.

He had never admitted it to anyone, but from the day he had laid eyes on Mabel, he had gained a massive crush on her. She was gorgeous, with her long brown hair that hung just below her waist, and her easy way of laughing and smiling, friendly to everyone she met. She was so open that he had known since the beginning that she would never like a quiet recluse like him.

So it surprised him more than he cared to admit when she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips firmly to his, tentative but confident at the same time.

Ferb's entire body jolted in surprise and his fingers jumped on her waist. He relaxed quickly and wrapped his arms around her gently, pulling her towards him and letting his eyes sink shut.

Mabel's book clattered to the floor as she brought her hands up to his chest and whimpered softly in her throat, mortified when she realized that the sound had been audible.

Ferb pulled back carefully, his eyes searching hers, and a slow smile spread across his face as she took in her bright red appearance.

He lifted a hand and brushed a strand of her light coffee colored hair from her face, pushing it over the magenta sweater she wore, emblazoned with a heart across her chest. "Well, what was that?" he murmured with a deep chuckle.

Mabel pushed back quickly, her face getting hotter by the minute and tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't talk to you again Ferb, I'm really-"

He grabbed her by the waist gently and pulled her back to him, barely brushing his lips across hers as he spoke, sending shivers down her spine. "Who says I didn't want you to do that?" he whispered hoarsely.

Mabel pulled back slightly and stared up at him in surprise, relieved that he was only about an inch or two taller than her so she could look at him easily. Her breath caught as she saw the glint in his eyes, the dark blue color nearly obliterated by his pupils. "Really?" she finally whispered.

A smile curved up half of Ferb's face, both gentle and yet mischievous, and he leaned down slightly, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, hovering there and waiting until she was comfortable to keep going.

Mabel felt his touch as clearly as if his fingers were scalding rocks, and she pressed up just enough to put force into the kiss, sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling down slightly so she could better reach him.

He grunted slightly and slid one hand behind her neck, gently twisting his fingers into her soft, silk like hair and reveling in the gorgeousness of it.

To his complete surprise, Mabel nipped at his lower lip and Ferb gasped slightly before doing the same back, their kisses becoming deeper and more open, mouths roving over each other.

Ferb could feel very distinctly what Mabel's lips and hands were doing to his body, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before she could feel it too.

Throwing caution to the wind, save for a quick glance at the door to make sure it was, indeed, shut, Ferb broke the kiss and before Mabel could protest, lifted her onto the dryer he had just been on before leaning down and kissing his way down her neck.

Mabel gasped and groaned lightly, so soft that Ferb almost didn't hear it. His body throbbed in reaction to the sound and he pulled back slightly, asking her a question with his eyes.

She nodded and Ferb pushed her down gently onto the dryer and hovered over her just slightly, putting all of his weight in his arms. He feverishly attacked her mouth and neck with his lips and teeth, his body reacting to every sound coming from her.

_God_, he had wanted this for so long.

He didn't realize that she was fumbling at her sweater until the soft wool caught on his wrists and he immediately backed off of the dryer and stood on the floor, very aware that parts of him were straining to get out.

"What are you doing?" he grunted softly, struggling to control his breathing.

Mabel's face fell ever so slightly and Ferb immediately shook his head and walked over to her, brushing a gentle kiss across her forehead. "Look, I…I want you to," he admitted softly, avoiding her gaze as he felt the blood in his body rushing to his nether regions, "but I don't want you to feel pushed into doing anything."

Mabel bit her lip, keeping her eyes on his face to avoid staring at other parts of him, and she gently reached a hand over and spun his face back towards hers. Staring him dead in the eye, she pulled off her sweater to reveal a white tank top that very clearly outlined her black bra and the breasts contained inside.

Ferb's throat couldn't get dryer, and parts of him were aching to touch her, to kiss her. But still… "Are you certain?" he asked again, guiding his hands to her waist lightly.

Mabel, feeling bold, raised an eyebrow and yanked off the sweatshirt tied around her torso, the torn skirt falling open. Before Ferb could react, she pressed her body flush with his, putting pressure against his lower torso with a smirk, trying not to let on that the throbbing bulge in his pants was making her weak at the knees.

Ferb bit back a groan and nodded slowly, pressing her back against the dryers and kissing her with a new hunger, sliding off his white t-shirt and pulling her against him as tightly as possible.

"W-wait," Mabel gasped, her voice filled with lust.

Ferb immediately pulled back, looking ready to hit himself. Mabel held up a hand gently. "No, no. I…we can't do this in the laundry room," she said, gesturing to the small area. "Someone could walk in."

Ferb smiled impishly, scooping her into his arms and glancing at the washer. "Thirty minutes enough?" he asked softly, peering into the hallway before darting to his single room across the hall.

He set Mabel down inside, turned to lock the door, and as soon as the deadbolt clicked he felt Mabel's hands around his waist, dangerously low.

"Plenty of time," she growled softly, sliding her hands just under his waist band and resting her fingers right above his pounding heat.

Ferb's knees turned weak and he whipped around, grabbing her firmly and pushing her towards the bed, fumbling with his sweatpants while she yanked anxiously at her tank top.

He wrapped his hands around her hips and fell backwards onto the bed, her leaning over him in just her bra and underwear, and him in just his boxers, which were clearly strained.

She gave a small smirk and hovered her still clothed hips over him, brushing her skin ever so slightly against the throbbing bulge in his undershorts. Seeing the look in his eyes, she ground her hips down on him, groaning at her own actions.

Ferb gasped, his mouth opening and closing as his breathing got heavier, and gripped her forearms tightly. Mabel leaned over him, her hair spilling across her breasts and against his cheeks and chest, her hips still pushing against his pulsing member.

The Brit reached up behind her and fumbled at the damned clasps on the bra, cursing whoever had invented the confounded piece of fabric. All the while, he kept his eyes on her, watching for any sign that she wanted to stop.

The hooks came undone under his fingers and she sat up on his thighs, still dangerously close to his throbbing self, and slid the simple piece of black fabric off, tossing it gently to the floor. Keeping wary eyes on him, Mabel laid down on top of him, her nearly bare body pressed to his, rubbing her midsection against his lower regions in a way that nearly killed him.

He pressed his lips to hers hungrily and she slid her hands up to grasp his face lightly, moaning as her body coursed with heat and longing. His right hand roved down her body and he grasped one breast in his hands, twisting lightly at her nipple. Mabel gasped and shivered, thrusting her chest towards him.

"Jesus," he hissed, bringing his other hand to her other breast, fingers tweaking her tender flesh with every gasp of breath coming from her mouth.

She slid her hands from his cheeks and moved lower, sliding her fingertips under the waistband of his boxers and eyeing him carefully. He nodded and in one swift move, Mabel had yanked the fabric down around his ankles. Ferb kicked them away and glanced up to find her biting her lip nervously, her eyes locked to his pulsing member.

Ferb sat up slowly and gently pressed a hand to her cheek. When she lifted her gaze to his, he smiled softly. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he assured her, trying to ignore the throbbing of his erection.

Mabel nodded nervously, her eyes darting back to his lower half. Ferb gently grasped her hand. "We can stop," he said firmly, meaning it.

The girl hesitated for a long time, so long that Ferb started to get up, so as to put his clothes back on. Mabel grabbed him by the wrist and spun him back to her, her eyes pleading. "No. Please. I….I've wanted you for a long time. I can't…I can't lose you, not when we've done all this."

Ferb tilted his head, smiling fondly and leaning over, kissing her delicately with a sparkle in his eyes. "Who said you'd lose me?"

Mabel stared at him for a moment before pulling him back onto the bed, this time with him hovering over her. "So," she whispered, her eyes glinting mischievously once more and hooking her thumbs in her underwear. "When's the laundry get done?"

Ferb's throat dried as Mabel slid the soft lavender fabric over her smooth legs and kicked them to the floor, completely naked underneath him. He glanced at the clock, raking his brain for what time the washer would shut off. "Uh…fifteen minutes?"

Mabel turned his face back towards hers and wrapped her legs around his waist. "So we've got time," she murmured, yanking with her knees and pulling him so hard that he crashed down on top of her.

They both groaned as their exposed bodies hit and Ferb got onto his knees, just over her face. "Drawer…" he hissed, brushing a gentle thumb down over her breasts, pausing to lean over and kiss each in turn. He pressed his beating rod just up against her opening, teasing the entrance and making himself throb more in doing so.

Mabel gasped, her throat visibly bobbing as she swallowed. She reached over blindly to the nightstand, pulling open the drawer and whimpering as Ferb kissed his way down her body, stopping just below her belly button before returning to her lips and pressing down on those instead, pushing into her delicate mouth with his tongue.

Her hands forgot was she was grabbing for and Mabel groaned, spreading her legs in anticipation and digging her hands into his hair. Ferb growled lightly, chuckling at the same time, and reached into the still open drawer, pulling out a small square package.

"I'm nothing if not prepared," he murmured, seeing her suspicious look.

She continued watching him uncertainly and Ferb immediately paled, backing up quickly. "No….oh no, Mabel, I swear. I did not go in there intending to do this with you. I swear to you. I didn't even know you liked me."

His eyes were full of sincerity and Mabel felt herself softening slightly. "Really?" she murmured, slightly doubtful, her mind telling her _Shut up you want this he's right there why would he lie?_

Ferb nodded rapidly. "Listen, my sister's husband pulled me aside before I left, gave me several just in case. He said he didn't want to have to worry about me doing anything stupid."

Mabel stared at him for a moment before nodding, a smile sliding onto her lips. Ferb sighed in relief and pulled the wrapper open gently, settling lightly over her knees.

He tossed the wrapper to the trash can, missing, and rolled the condom slowly down his member, shuddering at the tenderness of the shaft.

He re-positioned himself over Mabel, his hands braced firmly on either side of her head. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Tell me if you want me to stop, all right?" he whispered against her skin.

She nodded and wrapped her hands around his wrists, bracing herself.

Ferb lowered himself carefully over her entrance, his eyes locked on her face to spot any sign of discomfort as he pushed in. Her body seized slightly and Ferb froze, his body trembling at the effort of holding himself up.

Mabel's hands clenched tightly around his wrists and she opened her eyes, her forehead already beaded with sweat. She let out a soft breath and nodded slowly. Ferb continued pushing in until his hips connected with hers.

He held himself still, waiting for her to become more comfortable. His body throbbed in anticipation, but he forced himself to hold on, to wait until she was ready.

Mabel nodded again and Ferb pulled halfway out before thrusting back in, slamming his hips to hers. Both college students groaned, Mabel arching and gasping hoarsely, "Do it again."

Ferb nodded, his eyes shut with delight. He pulled back and thrust again, continuing the motion, going faster as he grew more confident, his body coursing with fire and delight as he felt her clench around him, her walls warm against his length.

Mabel moaned and at his next push, lifted her hips to meet him. Ferb gasped at the rush of pleasure and they moved faster, both panting too much to say anything. Ferb bent his head down and found her lips, and the two kissed hard and clumsily as they moved with each other.

Ferb felt his entire body stiffen and he froze, his lips just brushing Mabel's as he released, his body relaxing as he did so and a long groan spilling over his lips.

Mabel grunted in frustration and, Ferb, remembering from something that he read that it was harder for a woman to get off, pulled out his relaxing member and stroked downwards with his middle finger, just barely entering her with the appendage.

He slid his finger just inside of her and thrust firmly, while at the same time moving his thumb up towards the more sensitive clit and making small circles with the phalange, rubbing counterclockwise.

Mabel growled, her hands grasping at the sheets and her head tilting upwards, and Ferb, knowing she was on the brink, continued stroking while at the same time leaning down and taking her nipple into his teeth, sucking hard and blowing hot breath against her skin.

The girl moaned and her entire body trembled violently as she gasped, his name on the edge of her lips, her hands grabbing anxiously at the blankets. Ferb gently pulled away as she stilled, slid the condom off of his now limp self, and tossed it into the trash, successful this time.

He crawled up the bed and flopped next to Mabel, draping a sweaty arm over her stomach and curling up beside her. "You okay?" he murmured softly, stroking his index finger up and down her torso.

Mabel gulped and turned towards him, burying her face in his torso and shaking. Ferb immediately felt washed with guilt and he pulled away, looking at her in concern. "Mabel? Did I do something wrong? Are you hurt?"

The girl shivered and snuggled up closer to him. "It hurts," she admitted, causing Ferb's face to fall. "But it's a good hurt. Don't worry. Please," she murmured, placing a gentle hand to his face.

Ferb nodded slowly and pressed his lips to her cheek, their bare skin hot to the point of burning. "That was my first time," he finally admitted against her ear, rubbing small circles on her bare back.

Mabel lifted her gaze and gave a gentle smile. "Same."

He grinned and pressed another kiss to her lips. "So…think the laundry is done?"

Mabel laughed out loud, her face brightening. "I hope so. We have clothes all over in there and my book with my name in it is still on the floor."

The Brit grinned and slid out of bed, motioning for Mabel to stay. "I'll get everything," he promised, sliding on his sweatpants. "Stay here. I just have to move everything to the dryer."

Mabel sank back into the pillow and pulled the sheets up so that they just covered her chest, her hair spilling all over the place as she watched him leave, her eyes heavy with post-sex fatigue.

Ferb shut the door and swung quickly into the laundry room, rapidly pulling his clothes from the washer and tossing them into the dryer before gathering up his and Mabel's discarded clothing. He paused when he came across the book, and he leaned over with a smile, slipping the binding off of the hard linoleum with a fond grin.

"You are probably my favorite book ever," he declared as he strode back to his room, where Mabel was waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for first sex fic! Feedback is welcome. <strong>


End file.
